


Покер

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Card Games, M/M, POV Lucius Malfoy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Одни считают, что в покере самое интересное – блеф. Другие – что ставки.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Покер

Два туза, две восьмерки и король пик. Расклад неплох… Но его явно недостаточно, чтобы выиграть у такого аса, как Снейп. Вон он — ухмыляется и водит желтоватым пальцем по краям карт. Блефует?

Отпиваю глоток огневиски и медленно ставлю стакан на стол.

— Ну что?

Нарцисса чуть хмурится и меняет сразу все пять карт.

— Две, — Снейп выхватывает из середины карты, бросает на стол и вытаскивает из пачки новые. Это не по правилам, но я не делаю замечание.

Как же лучше сыграть?..

— Три! — объявляю я и сбрасываю восьмерки и короля. 

Зря. Наверняка зря. Выбираю карты медленно, по одной. Дама пик подмигивает черным глазом, дама червей смущенно улыбается и прячется за веером, туз червей. Нет, не прогадал. Я со вздохом перебираю карты и бросаю усталый взгляд на часы, потом усмехаюсь. Вот теперь и думай, блефую я или нет, Снейп. Смотрю на него — его глаза смеются. Думает, разгадал. Отвечаю ему улыбкой. 

— Я — пас.

Нарцисса поднимается из-за стола.

— Устала, дорогая?

Я касаюсь губами ее руки.

— Да. Прошу меня извинить, Северус, но время уже позднее, игра не идет…

— Конечно, Нарцисса, — он кивает.

Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку и шепчет:

— Сет валетов.

Даю знать, что понял, слегка сжав ее руку. 

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая.

— Удачи, милый… 

Она исчезает за дверью, и мы со Снейпом остаемся одни. Играть вдвоем в покер неинтересно — втроем-то скучно. Когда-то компания была больше, да только где она теперь? Только мы и остались. Не звать же Драко — он совершенно не понимает тонкого искусства блефа. По нему сразу все видно. Кусает губы — значит, что-то не так. Трет подбородок — сомневается. Прикрывает глаза — пришла хорошая карта. Никакого интереса… А уж в эту игру его звать точно не стоило бы. Представляю себе выражение лица сына и стараюсь не засмеяться.

Снейп окидывает взглядом карты, собирает, кладет на стол и смотрит на меня. Не стоит встречаться с ним взглядом — хотя он и обещал не использовать легилименцию, рисковать не собираюсь. Я смотрю на свои карты и чувствую на себе его взгляд — внимательный, испытующий, ждущий. 

— Раз Нарцисса покинула нас, думаю, дальше играть на деньги не имеет никакого смысла, — говорит он.

Следовало ожидать.

— Это с самого начала не имело никакого смысла. Настолько хорошая карта, что готов предложить что-нибудь поинтереснее? — я приподнимаю бровь и бросаю на него взгляд.

Улыбается, сволочь.

— Ты всегда можешь отказаться — что для тебя жалких двадцать галлеонов.

— Действительно. Так какова твоя ставка?

— Желание.

Не удивил — в юности только на желания и играли. Решил вспомнить молодость?

— И что же ты хочешь?

— Уехать.

Вот как. Нет, все понятно. Он устал здесь. Из Малфой-мэнора не выходит, видит только нас с Нарциссой — даже Драко не в курсе, что он жив. И все же чертовски обидно.

— Принимаю, — даже не смотрю на него.

— Какова твоя ставка?

— Феликс Фелицис…

Он хмыкает и по одной выкладывает передо мной карты — валет треф нервно крутит пику, валет червей угрюмо смотрит на меня, джокер ухмыляется во весь рот. Двойка и тройка не имеют никакого значения. Он проиграл, но триумфа я не чувствую. Мой черед.

Дама, еще одна дама — смотрю на его нахмуренный лоб — туз. Он весь сосредоточен на картах, словно пытается их заколдовать, и, разумеется, не замечает, как второй туз в моих руках превращается в десятку пик, а третий — в двойку. Старый шулерский прием, слишком грубый, чтобы использовать его в настоящей игре.

— Уезжай… — я бросаю на стол последнюю карту.

Лети, мой черный ворон; кто я такой, чтобы запирать тебя в клетке?

Он смотрит на меня, а я допиваю огневиски, встаю и иду к двери. Слышу, как шуршит его одежда, что-то стеклянное падает на пол. Снейп оказывается рядом как-то слишком быстро и хватает меня за руку.

— Какой же ты идиот, Малфой.

— Что? — Я смотрю на его лицо. Выражение — непередаваемо. 

— Я сбросил десятку пик, она не могла быть у тебя.

Смеюсь. Хочу ему ответить, но не получается, а он притягивает меня к себе и обнимает.

— Это был лишь блеф… — шепчет он мне на ухо. — Никуда я от тебя, Малфой, не денусь.

Я утыкаюсь лбом в его плечо, чтобы спрятать улыбку, и обнимаю в ответ. 

— Все же от Феликс Фелицис я бы не отказался.

Он хмыкает, и я понимаю, что сварит, никуда не денется. Главное, чтобы не понял, что я тоже блефовал.


End file.
